1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radar systems and, more particularly, to the transmission over longer distances operating in the W-Band enabled by scalable arrays using 3-D printed components such as 3-D printed diplexers or combiner-splitters that form spatial power combining and beam forming.
2. Related Art
There is a need to enable capability of the transmission of communication systems to longer distances (or equivalently in noisy, or “hotspot” environments) operating in the W-band (75-115 GHz) of the electromagnetic spectrum. Transmitter systems (e.g., comprising one or more power amplifiers, matching networks, and radiating elements) need to be capable of achieving 1.0-4.0 kilo Watts (kW) or greater effective radiated power (ERP) for small footprint (e.g., less than 1.0 square foot) applications and capable of being combined to achieve 100 kW or greater ERP for large platform (more than 1.0 square foot) applications. In either case, the transmitter system should exhibit low distortion, flat band high gain, and be able to channelize the signals into 40 MHz or smaller bandwidth separation.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, in which the showings therein are for purposes of illustrating the embodiments and not for purposes of limiting them.